


The Cabin

by Synful_Cocktail



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Anal Sex, Explicit Language and Humour, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Gory Violence, M/M, Oral Sex, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synful_Cocktail/pseuds/Synful_Cocktail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A killer with a mindset for revenge on a particular person.<br/>A group of friends staying at a cabin for a break.<br/>What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Destination

The steady hum of the engine resonated throughout the barren fields, piercing the silence with the soft noise. Gravel crunching under the weight of the car as the tires moved from asphalt to a dirt road, dust billowing behind as the vehicle traveled forwards. Beams of the sun shone down through small holes in the cloud cover, reflecting against anything possible, making it difficult to focus on the road ahead whenever other cars would pass by. The blistering heat making it uncomfortable to sit in the worn faded brown leather seats without exposed skin sticking painfully to the material; flies flew recklessly in and out of the open windows, buzzing obnoxiously around the passengers of the car.

  
A feminine hand reached out to fiddle with the various knobs and buttons on the centre console, turning on the A/C. Turning the temperature right down to the coldest setting possible, she adjusted the vents, opening them right up and tilted it down to face her. A barely audible sigh left her lips as she leant back, her eyes closing as she reveled in the continuous stream of chilled air; surprised that it actually worked this time. Usually, whenever it was turned on, the only temperature that would work was the hottest one. They had been driving for hours now, and nowhere near their destination.

  
“Riley, turn on the radio, would you?” Asked one of the many people from the back of the car, his leg twitching at the lack of sound which was coming out of the speakers; he was the type of guy who hated silence, he absolutely couldn't stand it. “Please?” He added on as an afterthought.

  
“I’m glad you said please five seconds afterwards, Matt.” Riley grumbled, rolling her eyes at the knowledge that her statement fell on deaf ears. Matthew Sanders, the high school’s reputable ‘bad-boy’ – a laughable label due to his caring nature towards his best friends and family. He was Riley’s best friend, and had been since before they could walk. Both happily in relationships, so there was no underlying feelings of lust between the pair; having already been down that road before, they vowed to each other that it wouldn't happen again.

  
“Since when does Matt say please?” Evelyn said, her eyes flitting in between the road and Riley. Her lips twisted up into a devious smirk, knowing that she was right. Riley sighed and nodded in agreement, not wanting to argue with her best friend, despite her being on the mark. Evelyn Scott, Riley’s best friend and Matt’s current girlfriend. After a play-date in grade three, the pair have been inseparable ever since – even after Evelyn and Matt had started to date. Everyone thought that there’d be jealousy or a declaration of love from Riley, but that wasn't the case. And, what was more is that their friendship didn't fall apart.

  
“I’ve been known to say please, Ev. Offense is taken,” Matt huffed, and in the reflection of the rear-vision mirror, the girls could see him cross his bulky arms over his broad chest. Riley muffled her laugh at the pout that had formed on his face, contrasting greatly with his usual stoic facial expression. Evelyn just rolled her eyes and focused back on driving onward, the car swerving as gently as possible to avoid the many potholes which littered the light brown dirt road.

  
“Jesus fuck, Scott. Give a man a little warning before you decide that you want to play real life Crazy Taxi.” Brian groaned from where he was sandwiched between the car door and Matt, his elbow jabbing Matt in the ribs in an effort to move the mass of muscle off from his own body. “Sanders, lay off the junk food. You’re getting fat.”

  
Brian Haner Jr., everyone’s sarcastic asshole. Yet, despite his _charming_ personality, he was actually a rather good friend to have, and when push comes to shove, he will be there; a jerk at best, but loyal as anything. Also, he was the cockiest fucker anyone will ever know, due to his devilish good looks that were bound to get him into a lot of trouble one day. Brian let out an audible sigh of relief once Matt moved over.

  
“Asshole,” Matt muttered under his breath, his hand rubbing at where Brian’s elbow had poked him.

  
Riley just shook her head at the pair in the back seat and turned around to face the front, her finger pressing the button to turn the car’s radio on before gripping the knob lightly to twist it. Her face screwed up with a mixture of disgust at what was playing, and concentration.

  
“Do you two ever stop fighting?” Evelyn asked, her voice rose slightly to be heard over the steady bass beat pumping through the speakers.

  
“I don’t think they do, ever since Brian took the last blue crayon in preschool, Matt has been nothing short of a prick towards him,” Riley answered, her voice holding a slight tone of humour as he looked back towards her friends. Both sporting a matching expression of disgust, noses upturned in offence. “Also, dating didn’t help either. Despite being in love, Matt soon got fed up over Brian’s constant flirting.”

  
“We can be nice to each other, Brooks,” Matt murmured, arms folded over his chest. “We don’t fight _all_ the time,” He emphasised, nose scrunched up a little as he thought over what Riley said. “Brian’s promiscuous. Out of everyone here, Evelyn’s the only one who hasn't been with him due to the fact that they’re cousins.”

  
“Fuck off, dickwad. I can’t help the fact that everyone’s attracted to me,” Brian said, his eyes flitting over to Matt briefly. If anyone were to have caught that small glance, they would have said that there were still deep-seated feelings for the slightly younger male. Confront Brian about it, however, and he would deny the fact vehemently.

  
“Boys; either kiss and make up, or shut up,” A voice next to Matt’s other side spoke up. His emerald eyes narrowed in annoyance at his best friends. Zachary Baker, the ‘geek’ of the group, rather than partying and fucking everything that moves, he would prefer to curl up under his blankets and read comics. But, the one thing that he has over everyone in the car is Brian’s virginity kept firm in his back pocket. After Brian got him drunk for the first time ever, it sort of just… _happened_. But thankfully, he doesn’t remember it, nor is hopelessly devoted to Brian as a cause of it. Much unlike everyone else who’s ever fucked him. It ended up being a mutual understanding that they would both forget that it actually ever happened and move on.

  
“Fuck off, Baker,” Matt growled, slapping Zacky’s leg before shuffling over closer to Brian. Rolling his eyes, Zacky shook his head. Hating the fact that Johnny and Jimmy both drew the short straws as he would rather sit between them both than being in the middle with Brian and Matt. Jimmy Sullivan was Brian’s best friend ever since eighth grade; however, had no intentions of ever being with Brian, at all; sexually, romantically or whatever. The man was as energetic as an energiser bunny on red bull, and was the most loyal person ever.

  
Johnny Seward on the other hand… Brian was his first. Thankfully, it took him meeting Jimmy for Johnny to move on from the older man. And, a month or so later, they started to date and have been ever since. The pair complemented each other equally and were just as in love as Evelyn and Matt.

  
“How long until we get there, Ev?” Jimmy whined from up the back, his lips twisted into a fully- fledged pout as he looked out the window, his legs already cramping up due to the confined space that he had found himself in as he was several feet far too long for the back.

  
Giggling, Evelyn just rolled her eyes and took a sharp left, smirking at the groans which soon erupted around in the car. Shouts of pain and grumbled curses made her day all that worthwhile. “Not too long, Jim. We’re almost there, promise…” She murmured, narrowly avoided a dead carcass in the middle of the road, not wanting to smell dead sheep for the remainder of the trip. “Want me to pull over for a bit so you can stretch out?” She asked, glancing into the rear-vision mirror again.

  
Nodding furiously like a bobble-head doll on crack, Jimmy groaned his approval, “Please and thank you!” Was his high-pitched agreement, chuckling as Johnny leant against his side. Relieved that he would be able to stretch out his legs which were aching.


	2. Chapter Two: Arrival

The car pulled over on the shoulder of the road, coming to a complete standstill, the dust which had been disturbed from the tyres settled down around them. Evelyn left the car running, the radio and air-conditioner on for the people who chose to stay in the car, she pushed her seat back a little, allowing her to get out from behind the steering-wheel having it pulled all the way forward to accommodate for her shortness. Her along with Matt, Jimmy, Brian and Riley all piled out, shouts and groans resonated from the very back as Jimmy accidently leant on Johnny whilst trying to climb out.  
  
"Sorry, John!" Jimmy called out, his lips twisted into a pout at accidently hurting his boyfriend. The pout quickly morphed into a smile at the thumbs-up that he received. Nodding his head, he patted down his pockets for the crumpled up cigarette packet that he swore he had put in there this morning, but to no avail, he couldn't find it. With a huge, overly dramatic smirk, Jimmy bounded his way over to where Brian was stood next to Riley, in the middle of conversation. His hand dipped down into Brian's front pocket, resulting in an amused yet horrified strangled gasp from Brian.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing? Digging to China?" Brian groaned, frowning when the older male started to pat him down, a huge ass grin spreading onto his face slowly as he found them. Withdrawing the packets with an 'eureka', Jimmy dug out one of Brian's prized Marlboro's, ignoring the indignant look that he received from Brian, he grabbed the shocked man's lighter and lit up. Inhaling the bitter taste deep into his lungs, his eyes fell closed.  
  
Opening an eye as he exhaled, blowing the smoke directly into Brian's face, Jimmy smirked. "Thank you, Bri... I knew that keeping you around would benefit me someday," Jimmy cackled, poising the cancer stick between his fingers as he tapped Brian's nose, knowing full well that he just got that pierced the other day.  
  
Yelping in pain, Brian cupped his hand over his nose, mindful of the throbbing pain that was radiating out from his left nostril. "You fucker! James, you went with me!" Brian growled out, his eyes watering from the pain that he was currently experiencing. His hand jerking out to slap over Matt's chest at the scoff from the slightly younger man.  
  
"Great, Jimmy... Now we have to listen to his bitching and moaning all up until we get there," Matt sighed, his eyes rolling in mock annoyance. But, deep down, he actually loved listening to Brian's problems, not that he'd admit that to anyone. It was calming, just to listen to the smooth, soft sound of his voice, it was something that Matt could listen to all day. Matt clapped Jimmy on the back as he stamped out his own cigarette, the rocks crunching under his feet as he walked back into the car, pressing a kiss to Evelyn's cheek before climbing back into the car, reclaiming the spot that he originally had.  
  
"Fuck you, Matthew. You're such a fucking, dick. If we're sharing a room, which will end up happening because I know Scott wants to be with Brooks for the week while we're here, you're on the fucking floor." Brian shot back, keeping his cigarette lit as he crawled back in, rolling down the window so the smoke would float out, catching in the wind that trailed past them. Brian's nose calmed slightly, the pain paling a little. "Stupid asshole," Brian muttered under his breath, clicking his seatbelt firm over his body before they were back on the road.  
  
Silence fell over the car as Evelyn kept avoiding pot holes, sending everyone from side to side. Muttered curses were uttered under their breath, righting themselves. "You're doing it on purpose, Scott." Brian stated matter-of-factly, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared holes into the back of her head. Everyone rolled their eyes.  
  
Matt just elbowed Brian's side, "Don't be stupid, Haner," Matt murmured, defending his girlfriend. Just really wanting an excuse to shut Brian's whinging up. His head was rested against the headrest, his eyes closed as he let his mind wander, thoughts of Evelyn drifting in and out of his mind. "The road is pretty dodgy."  
  
"No it's not,  _Charles_ , and you know it," Brian sneered, poking fun of the fact that Matt hated the use of his middle name. A smirk twisted onto his thin lips at the low growl that bubbled up from the pit of Matt's chest.  
  
Eyes snapped open as he turned his body to glare at Brian, "How many times do I have to tell you?! Stop fucking using my middle name to spite me,  _Elwin_." Matt spat, knowing full well that Brian hated his just as much as he did. "What? Cat got your tongue, Junior?"  
  
"Kids, kids... Don't make me give you time out," Riley chided, hiding her amusement from her voice. She loved Matt and Brian bickering, it was so damn childish that she couldn't help but laugh. Not to mention, she knew that there was unrequited sexual tension in between the two. Riley knew that Matt regretted their break up, and he was far too proud to admit that he missed Brian. And, Brian's ego was far too huge for him to admit that Matt was the best thing to happen to him.  
  
"No no, it's funny listening to them... and you all call me a child," Jimmy chuckled from his position - curled up around Johnny's tiny frame.  
  
"You are though!" Everyone shouted back at the same time causing Jimmy to just roll his eyes, and mutter under his breath, a pout forming on his lips.  
  
The car turned onto another dirt road, but this time, it was a driveway. Which meant that they were only a few metres away from their destination. It was a huge wooden house with a even larger lake several paces away from it, the backyard was just as big. Trees sheltered the house, leading into the forest. It had been years since any of them had been there and they were all shocked to discover that not much had changed.  
  
Evelyn pulled the keys from the ignition and pocketed them, rounding the back to the trailer that had been attached to house all of the unnecessary items that they had packed. "Alright everyone... Jimmy, Johnny and Zacky, you all are rooming together in the master bedroom. Matt and Brian, you're down the hall and Riley and I are in the room next to you. No swapsies, no take-backs, no- to fucking bad Brian, deal with it." She told them, the look on her face left no room for arguments. "Look alive, fuckers and get your shit in there."  
  
It was a rush as everyone scrambled to grab their things, which only ended in disaster as someone's suitcases and eskies and everything else that was in their possession, was dumped in the middle of the doorway. "WHAT THE FUCK, JIMMY!? COME AND MOVE YOUR FUCKING SHIT!" Matt roared, sprawled out on the floor, clutching his elbow, trying to kick out his leg to kick at Brian who was in hysterics.  
  
"Done laughing, asshole?" Matt spat once he had managed to get himself on his feet. Brushing off the dirt from his pants.  
  
"Yep!" Brian replied, popping the 'p' with a large smirk plastered over his face. Matt just sighed, it was going to be a long week and a half.


	3. Chapter Three: Discoveries

Within an hour upon arriving, Riley and Evelyn regretted their decision to put Brian and Matt directly next to them, they had been bickering non-stop, about the tiniest of things. Stupid, idiotic, trivial things which were utterly pointless to argue about. But, this was Brian and Matt- they would find  _any_  excuse to start a fight with the other.  
  
Downstairs, everyone else sat in the spacious living room, the high walls had a deep brown trim which accentuated the cream paint. Their faces strained with exhaustion, purely from Matt and Brian's voices floating down to assault their eardrums. Wanting to simply go down to the lake, Jimmy's knee was bouncing with pent up energy wanting to be let out.  
  
His fingers twitching, itching to twirl something, anything. "Are they going to be like this all trip?" Jimmy asked, his innocent blue eyes turning to Evelyn, "If they are, it's your fault for putting the two meatheads together," he accused, narrowing his eyes in mock anger. She just rolled her eyes in retaliation.  
  
Groaning, Riley stood, her hands straightening out the Metallica shirt that she decided to wear, despite the blistering heat. "I'll go and diffuse the situation," she murmured, tying up her hair with the elastic band that she always wore on her wrist.  
  
"Just make sure they don't drink Goblin's piss," Zacky piped up, referencing Harry Potter once again. Always seeming to find a different fandom to relate something one of his friends say just about every day. Unfortunately for him, he was the only one who laughed, his friends all giving him exasperated looks.  
  
Riley just sighed, "Really, Zacky?" And with that, she took to the wooden staircase, her hand smoothing along the rail as she ascended the staircase. Once stood outside the door, she cracked her knuckles, ready to wrestle someone into a headlock - which knowing the pair inside, it was highly likely.  
  
The door swung open to reveal an extremely angry Brian clutching a lamp, ready to chuck at a bewildered Matt. "Fucking seriously? What was it this time, Matt messed up your hair? Chucked out your products out the window?" Riley asked, her voice bitter as she stalked over to Brian and ripped the object out of his hand, stunning the older male into silence.  
  
Brian looked incredulous, his anger bubbling up and over just like a soda bottle that had been shaken up. His face had redden significantly - a hard feat to do due to his tanned skin - as he pointed an accusatory finger at Matt. "He is an absolute asshole!" He screeched, turning to Riley. "That's fucking what," and with that, he stormed off, barging Matt's shoulder on the way out. Riley's eyes widened slightly and turned to Matt, her eyes had softened a little as she looked over at the still shocked Matt.  
  
Taking a few steps towards him, Riley placed a hand on Matt's arm. She could feel the muscles moving under her touch as he moved away, shaking his head. "Matt... What happened?" Riley asked, her voice soft and cautious.  
  
"Nothing, don't worry about it." He replied back, his hand waving dismissively. "It's nothing," he added before walking out, leaving Riley alone to contemplate what just happened.  
  


* * *

  
  
The sun shone down on the group as they gathered their canoes and one kayak out of the shed near the take for their planned activity for the afternoon. It was unanimous decision to go out and take a paddle - well, everyone bar Zacky wanted too, as he was usually always the one in the kayak by himself. He agreed on the sole condition that he wasn't the one alone.  
  
All of the guys had discarded their sweat-soaked shirts about an hour ago and the two girls had changed into a bikini top- all felt some sort of relief from the sheer heat. After grabbing an oar each, they had sat around on the slabs of cut out wall to debate who was pairing with whom. Once settled - Brian and Riley, Matt and Evelyn, Johnny and Zacky and then, Jimmy by himself - they grabbed their chilled water bottles and trekked over to where Matt and Brian had dumped them.  
  
"Who the fuckkit made me by myself!?" Jimmy exclaimed as he dragged the bright orange kayak into the cool water, pouting at the now wet bottom of his board shorts. "I wanted to be with Baker!" He wailed dramatically, almost tipping the damn thing over as he climbed into it.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Zacky and Johnny paddled over to where Jimmy was struggling to right himself, "Because dude, last time you were paired with either of us two, we ended up fucking capsizing!" Zacky yelled back, shaking his head from side to side slowly. "Nor Johnny or I want to end up in the water, Sullivan." He added coolly, his oar digging into the water.  
  
"That's not- wait..." Jimmy went to reply before the look of realisation crossed his face, "I said I was sorry! Guys! Wait up!"  
  
Where Jimmy, Zacky and Johnny where having fun, Riley and Evelyn were much the opposite. Both sporting a similar expression on their faces, arms crossed over their chests as they just sat there. The canoes almost touching as brawn and brawnier resumed their previous argument from earlier.  
  
"Honestly, what was the point in you even coming? You just fuck everything up! No wonder we can't be as close as we used to be... It's a wonder why I'm...." Brian trailed off, clearing his throat slightly. Paddling away from Matt as fast as he could before the other could start to question the apparent slip up that thankfully, the girls didn't think anything of. But Matt, however, he noticed it and wanted to say something, only Brian was too far away to even warrant a response from, and what's more, it wasn't something that needed to be explained to his girlfriend in front of him.  
  
Or anyone else for that matter.  
  


* * *

  
The lounge room had been turned into a makeshift fort, pillows and mattresses had been dragged from downstairs to be spread out across the floor, comforters and blankets covered the central mass of people. A part of everyone laying over the person beside and or behind them, finding comfort in being ridiculously close to one another.  
  
Jimmy's tongue poked out in concentration as he flicked through the channels on the tv, ignoring the shouts of ' _just fucking pick something already!'_. His eyes scanning quickly over the text that was on the news shows, and it wasn't until he saw the bright red and yellow 'BREAKING NEWS' that he stopped surfing. Slowly, as the newsreader read the story, everyone became riveted to the screen. Reading the captions that flashed up in conjunction with the female voice.  
  
 _"... People have been advised to not leave their houses unless in groups of more than two people. The potential of this woman is not yet known for sure, but we are understood that she's carrying a gun and a knife in her backpack. The woman, in her mid-thirties, has been last seen in the diner on the corner of Main and King Park Street. Do NOT approach her under any circumstances, she is highly dangerous and most likely to kill you on the spot..."_  
  
Brian's whole stature slumped and his face fell at the picture which was flashed up on the screen to identify the woman. He knew her personally, had for years. His stomach churned with anxiety and painstaking fear. Brian's mouth was bone-dry, his heart beating too fast for his body to catch up to, palms sweaty as he reached for the remote to switch the blasted thing off.  
  
"Brian?" Evelyn mumbled, looking over the top of Matt's chest.  
  
"I... I know her," Brian spoke, his voice faint, almost a whisper.  
  
"You do?" Riley questioned, frowning, trying to think of who Brian was talking about.  
  
He nodded slowly, his hands wringing slightly before playing with his shirt. "She's... uh... She was my college tutor and one of my many exes."


	4. Chapter Four: Slip of the Tongue

The look of shock was identical throughout the group, each individual varying on the level of shock, all apart from Matt who honestly had the expression that he already knew, and had guessed as much. Sighing and shaking his head slowly, Matt just rolled his eyes and looked over at Brian, his hazel eyes holding something which seemed to be contempt for the older male. Matt probably would have said something, had Brian not of looked guilty, and sheepish- almost as if he honestly regretted ever doing that.  
  
"You fucking what!?" Zacky shrieked his voice high with disbelief. Not that it should have been a surprise to any of them; they all knew full well exactly what Brian was like. "You fucked your fucking college tutor?"  
  
Brian shrunk back a little at the tone of Zacky's voice; it was as if the snake-bitten teen was judging him. "Do not fucking look at me like that, Zachary, she initiated it," Brian sighed, his hand rubbing over his face, day-old stubble creating a stark contrast against his smooth palm. Pleading, Brian looked over at Matt once the others began putting in their two cents in, various insults and derogatory phrases were thrown around and despite having heard them all before; Brian felt hurt when it was his best friends the ones doing the name-calling. It wasn’t until he was half-way out the room did he hear Matt defending him, assuming that Brian was well out of ear-shot.  
  
He just continued to walk out of the house, his whole confidence shattered due to what was said. It wasn’t as if he cheated on anyone, or committed murder; all that Brian did was sleep with numerous people. He treated his partner for the night with respect, and he never pushed anything, if someone was uncomfortable, Brian would do anything that he could to make them not feel that way, if someone didn’t want it, he wouldn’t constantly pursue them until they give in, much unlike people that he knew.  
  
Not even an hour had passed and Matt was out looking for Brian, knowing that he would have taken everything that the others had said to heart. Knowing exactly where Brian would be, Matt made his way to their old tree-house that they made when they were younger. Climbing the worn wooden steps up the trunk of the aged tree and into the still standing small room, Matt let out a sigh of relief and crawled over to Brian was sat on the makeshift lounge made out of crates and blankets.  
  
Brian’s eyes were rimmed red with tears, his cheeks wet as he sniffled slightly. His knees were pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs, just staring at the mismatched floor. “What do you want, Matt?” Brian mumbled; his voice hoarse from the exertion of his crying.  
  
“I came to see how you are…” Matt replied, resisting the urge just to wrap his arms around Brian and comfort him, just to hold him. Seeing Brian cry was something that Matt tried his hardest to avoid, purely because Brian looked so vulnerable, his usual cocky attitude was gone.  
  
Brian just scoffed, the back of his hand was used as a tissue as his head turned to face Matt, his eyes raking up Matt’s figure to his eyes, rolling them when he saw no trace of a lie. “Since when have you ever bothered to see how I am? You fucking don’t give two shits about me,” Brian spat, his voice quivering slightly as the emotions that he’d rather keep buried came bubbling up. “Fucking pathetic,” Brian muttered under his breath, more directed to himself than at Matt.  
  
Sighing, Matt moved closer, ignoring the numbness of his ass due to the uncomfortable crates as he wrapped his arms around Brian fully, bringing him closer to his body. Not caring at the fact that his shirt was now going to get ruined, or what he broke a promise to himself- that he wouldn’t get this close to Brian again. But, Matt couldn’t just sit  _there_  and not do anything. “Hey… I do asshole. I care more than I should and more than you think I do…” Matt murmured his hold strong around Brian’s slumped frame. Matt couldn’t help but to feel a little empathy towards Brian, it’s not as if he had a good role model as a child while growing up. His mother cheated on his father multiple times, she had done drugs and alcohol well into Brian’s pregnancy. All he’d grown up with knowing was that, until his father grew the balls and left her when he was 15. But, it was too late; the damage had already been done.  
  
Brian had dabbled into alcohol as soon as he could get his hands on it, his fingers constantly sporting a cigarette perched in between them, practically drowning in cologne and body wash to mask the scent of weed which Matt was sure used to be permanently embedded into the tanned flesh and all of his clothes. Brian eased up as he grew older, but not by much, it wasn’t until that he and Matt started to date that Brian had found himself clean all through their relationship. But, after their bitter break-up, he began to mix drugs, lacing his pot with cocaine, spiking his drinks with ecstasy tablets, drowning in a wave of self-hatred and depression.  
  
For a while, Matt regretted ever breaking up with Brian. The slightly older man hadn’t cheated; for once he’d remained faithful throughout a relationship. It was loving and Brian was vulnerable throughout, his sensitive side was painfully exposed to Matt, and after they went their separate ways, Brian closed himself off and gone was the sweet, caring, nurturing Brian, and what was left was a shell of his former self.  
  
“Don’t be stupid, Sanders. You don’t give a shit about me, you fucking don’t care at all… Too damn worried about yourself and your fucking girlfriend,” Brian sneered, wiping at his eyes with his sleeve, sniffling back his emotions as best as he could, but it was no use.  
  
Matt just rolled his eyes and leant down, pressing a chaste kiss to Brian’s forehead, the taste of his perspiration lingering on Matt’s lips. “If you think I don’t care then you’re really fucking blind. By the way, I never stopped…” Matt murmured, trailing off at the end. The slight widening of Brian’s eyes informed Matt that he got  _exactly_  what he was implying.  
  
“You fucking … You,” Brian’s voice shook as his head pulled back to look up at Matt, questions swimming around in his eyes. His gaze softening at the look that Matt was giving him, a blush creeping out over his cheeks. Brian knew what was bound to happen as soon as Matt’s head tilted down. But, he couldn’t bring himself to give a fuck, all the anger slipped away, flying out of the metaphorical window as their lips pressed together gently and soft. It was a sweet kiss, which they both deepened automatically. It had been years since they last kissed and Matt was surprised to find out that Brian’s lips still moulded to his even after all that time apart.  
  
But it was the casual slip of Matt’s tongue, the gentle brush of the wet muscle against his thin lips which had Brian jump apart as if the other man had electrocuted him. Tears shining, welling up as Brian’s hand flew to his mouth. “We can’t… Mat… I can’t do that… You… I won’t do that to her… Oh my god,” Brian stumbled over his words, sobs raking through his body as he got up, scrambling to crawl out of the tree-house. Shame flooded his whole body, regret soon followed due to running away from Matt and then, just pain. The mixed signals were too much; all left him confused, wanting more, something else than what he was given.  
  
“Brian! Wait! Come back!” Matt’s shouts fell on deaf ears as Brian made his way back to the house, walking past the group still sprawled out in the lounge room, ignoring their apologies and queries, instead climbing the stairs and into his room, the only mattress left in there was the queen bed pushed against the wall. Which meant that Matt would be sleeping with him tonight, Brian only hoped that he was asleep well before Matt ventured back inside.


	5. Chapter Five: Fandom References

Matt just sighed as he watched Brian stalk back to the house, he knew full well that he shouldn't have kissed Brian like he did but, there was something about the slightly older man that had Matt lose that part of his brain which harboured his self-control. It both thrilled and scared Matt on all sorts of levels. Matt knew that Brian slept around to get over the love that he still felt for Matt. Truth of the matter, Matt started to date Evelyn because of that very fact, that he himself was still into Brian, but then he grew to love her and have stayed with her ever since.  
  
Now, years later, Matt was beginning to question if he was wrong. If breaking up with Brian was a good idea at all. Shaking the thoughts from his clouded head, Matt leant up against the rickety wall of the tree-house; he was a good guy and he really didn't want to hurt Evelyn at all. A kind-hearted girl who sees the best in everyone doesn't deserve to be treated like that.  
  
It was a couple of hours before Matt even considered venturing on back inside. He couldn't face Brian, not because he ran away, but because of what might happen next- Matt knew that he wouldn't be able to stop himself if it got further, if they moved to the point of no return. Matt's hands were shoved deep into the pockets of his jacket as he walked towards the house, his hot breath mixed in with the cool air of the night, billowing out in puffs in front of him.  
  
The rest of the gang - bar Zack - were asleep by the time that Matt had walked through to the living room. The green-eyed man turned his head at the creaking floorboards and carefully got up, his feet treading cautiously, not wanting to step on anyone as he made his way, slowly, over to where Matt was stood.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd come back, Matt." Zacky murmured, his hand clapping Matt's shoulder as he grabbed a fistful of the silent man's shirt and lead him over to the kitchen, sliding the door shut behind them both. "I've been meaning to talk to you."  
  
Matt grumbled a little and managed to shrug out of Zacky's uncharacteristically strong grip. He jumped up onto the counter, his hand enclosing around the glass of water that Zack had thrusted forwards at him. "You have, have you? What's up, dude?" Matt asked, downing the cool water in one mouthful.  
  
"It's about you and Brian..." Zacky began, his slight lisp becoming prominent as it did whenever he tried to be serious, holding up a finger to silence Matt, "Before you start talking and protesting, I'm not fucking stupid. I  _know_  you're still in love with the fucker, as he is in love with you. I've seen the lovesick gazes you both give each other..."  
  
Matt sighed softly, cursing himself inwardly that he allowed his actions to be noticed. If Zacky noticed, then the others would have had to of done so as well, especially Evelyn. “We do no such thing, Baker.” Matt dismissed it with a wave of his hand, the nervousness threatening to bubble up and over.  
  
“You really do… Matt, you’re like the 10th Doctor, and so therefore, Brian’s your Rose… Don’t let her- him go! MATT! DON’T SIT THERE LIKE A STUNNED FUCKING MULLET! GET UP THERE!” Zacky practically screeched, and he would have had it not been for everyone sleeping soundly. Matt just blinked several times, unable to comprehend just what was said to him.  
  
“Zacky, dude what the fuck? You know I haven’t seen fucking Doctor whatever-the-hell-you-watch.” Matt snapped back, a dazed expression had found its way onto his face.  
  
“Doctor Who, you uncultured dick socket,” Zacky grumbled, folding his arms over his chest as his bottom lip jutted out into a fully-fledged pout. Matt just shook his head gently to the side, trying to regain back that last piece of sanity. “Okay… fine… It’s like Dean and Castiel. You’re both far too stubborn to actually acknowledge the fucking fact that you’re in love with each other. Yeah, you’re with Ev… but, man… Your heart belongs to your Cas, Dean.”  
  
“Zachary, I fucking don’t have a clue about Supernatural either! Use another fandom metaphor on me, and I’ll end you.” Matt threatened his hazel eyes narrowed borderline to slits as he glared at Zacky. “Talk normal people speech, Zack… Quit going nerdy on me, I need your goddamn help.”  
  
Zacky just sighed and nodded slowly, his mind racing with a million alternatives and solutions to Matt’s problem. “Okay, dude… you’re in deep. I have no idea what happened out there, but whatever it was, it left Brian in tears… the drama queen’s gone and shut himself up in his room. Anyways, you have to talk to Evelyn. About everything, how you feel about Brian,  _everything_.” Zacky stressed, his hands flying about as he tried to explain it all. “Uhh… you know, you can’t go behind her back and shit.”  
  
Matt nodded slowly, his eyes flickering over to where Evelyn was lying, squished between Jimmy and Riley. Guilt washed over him in waves, he knew full well that he had the intentions to cheat on her earlier, had Brian not ran off… and, that killed him, knowing that he could hurt her unintentionally. “I know that, man… but what do I do about Bri?”  
  
“Get your perky ass up there and fucking hold the asshole!” Zacky demanded, his eyes wide as he pointed towards the staircase, his tongue playing with his snake-bites. Something he did often.  
  
“Wait, how do you know my ass is perky?” Matt asked incredulously, his expression that of shock and disbelief.  
  
“Oh, I have my sources.” Zacky smirked, winking as his finger tapped his nose lightly. His smirk had widened as he walked towards the living room, not without slapping Matt’s ass hard on the way out.  
  
Rolling his eyes at Zack’s antics, Matt walked out, mouthing ‘thank you’ to the snake-bitten male before climbing the stairs, his heart beating fast enough that he thought he was going to have an arrhythmia. Clearing his throat, Matt opened the door to his and Brian’s room for the week. The door shut behind him with a soft click as he shrugged out of his clothes, jeans and shirt pooling on the floor, along with his shoes and socks. Feeling butt-naked all of a sudden, Matt crawled up onto the bed and slid down under the covers. Brian was rolled over on his side, facing away from Matt, the slightly younger man was sure that he was asleep, but it was Brian, he couldn’t be too sure of himself.  
  
After a moments silence, and just as Matt was about to drift off to sleep, Brian’s soft whisper brought Matt out of his tired haze. “Matt?” Brian’s voice was soft and cautious.  
  
“Yeah, Bri?” Matt replied, his eyes watching Brian’s figure with intent, widening when he rolled over to face Matt, their faces just mere inches away from the other. “What’s up?”  
  
“I’m… I’m sorry about earlier… running away from you like that was stupid.” Brian mumbled his voice cracking. It had been a long time since Matt had last heard Brian apologise for something, and he wasn’t about to ruin the moment with a sarcastic reply.  
  
“It’s fine, ba- Bri. I shouldn’t have kissed you to begin with… I’m so-”  
  
“Don’t be sorry for something I wanted as much as you did, Matty.” Brian murmured, his heart soaring at the obvious slip-up on Matt’s part. His eyes flickered up from Matt’s dog-tags to Matt’s face, the sheer moonlight casting shadows on Matt’s soft yet angular face. They flitted down to his full lips before back to Matt’s eyes.  
  
“No more running this time?” Matt asked, his hand reaching out to brush a few stray locks of hair out from Brian’s face, smiling gently at the nod that Brian gave him before closing the distance between the pair of them, their lips pressing together in a bruising kiss. Making a mental note to talk to his girlfriend tomorrow, Matt slipped his tongue past Brian’s parted lips, pulling the other closer to his body.


	6. Chapter Six: Disapperances

Matt and Brian were the last pair to wake up, slowly descending the staircase, unusually quiet. Both had identical tired expressions which hid something else, no one could pin-point exactly what it was, without needing to ask either one of them and since they didn’t want to jinx the silence, no one bothered to question it. Sun filtered through the gaps in the curtains, casting shadows in numerous places. Birds chirped happily in the warmth, which continued all up until one of them smacked right into the window.  
  
Everyone was bleary eyed and lethargic, movements slow as they tried to wake up. One thing that the pair noticed was the lack of Jimmy and Johnny, the love-sick couple nowhere to be seen. Usually, Jimmy was the first to wake, and after doing so, would promptly jump on whoever was closest to him, just to ask if his breath smelt. Poor Zacky would get the brunt of that, always.  
  
Zacky on the other hand was satisfied in the knowledge that he wouldn’t have to go through with the trauma of having a man who’s three times his height, sat on his stomach, breathing into his face. But, he was curious also. “Riley, you were the first one up… did you see Jimmy or Johnny anywhere?” Zacky asked, rubbing at his eyes with closed fists.  
  
Riley looked over from where she was stood near the window and nodded, “I did… they were in the kitchen last time that I saw them,” she replied. Her nose wrinkled slightly at the possibilities of just what they could be doing in there. Unfortunately for Zack, he didn’t notice her expression.  
  
“Right…” And with that, Zacky got up and ventured over to where the kitchen was, not entirely sure as to what to expect. But, the horrified yelp from him alerted the others as to just what Jimmy and Johnny were doing. “WHAT THE FUCK, GUYS!? WE HAVE TO EAT OFF FROM THAT!” Zacky screeched, his voice several octaves higher than what it usually was, when he walked back in, his face was a ghastly grey-white colour and his eyes were almost the size of dinner plates.  
  
Brian had to bite down into his fist to prevent from bursting into laughter; tears pricked the corners of his eyes due to the exertion that it was taking to not break out in hysterics. Once suitably calmed down, he glanced up at the shocked man, “So I guess you cooking us breakfast is out of the question?” Brian asked wryly, wincing slightly at the elbow into the ribs that he got from Matt.  
  
“Quit being such a dick, Haner,” Zack shot back, his eyes narrowing as he sat back down in the seat that he vacated. “Unless you want a certain secret to come out, I suggest you shut your fucking mouth.”  
  
Brian’s eyebrow shot high up into his hairline at the threat, his eyes flickering over to Matt then back to the younger man. Zack’s expression was smug and cocky; he knew that Brian would keep quiet no matter what. “Zack,” Matt warned, shaking his head slightly from side to side.  
  
“Baby, what secret is Zacky talking about?” Evelyn’s soft voice piped up, her blue eyes flickering with a range of emotions that she was sure that she never would have to feel whilst with Matt. Slowly, she stood; trying not to let her body language betray her. It was hard though, to see her boyfriend sat in front of her, harbouring something which he doesn’t want to tell her. Evelyn knew that something like this was bound to happen.  
  
“I…” Matt sighed, standing up to full height. “Brian, Ev, outside,” he mumbled, glaring at Zack as he passed, walking out to the backyard. His palms clamed up with sweat as he watched the pair walk out, Brian’s head was hung slightly and Evelyn looked worried.  
  
Matt tried to just say those words, those four little words that will inevitably break his entire relationship with the blonde stood in front of him. They got caught in his throat, however. Matt glanced over at Brian, his hazel eyes pleading with the older man to help him out.  
  
Swallowing thickly, Brian itched slightly closer to Matt, looking over at the now angry Evelyn, her face flushed with the exertion of not exploding at the two men. Brian wrung his hands together, scuffing his toe against the wooden deck. “What Matt’s trying to say, and what the secret is, is that we’re both still in love with each other…” Brian murmured gently.  
  
“You’re what?” Evelyn spat, her eyes narrowing at Brian. In her eyes, this was entirely his fault, they were supposed to be cousins, and when she and Matt first got together, he swore that he was over him. “What the fuck have you done?”  
  
“Ev, he didn’t do anything. Don’t blame this on him.” Matt coughed, glancing over at the noticeably uncomfortable man, “He’s right, I’m still in love with him. I tried to bury that though, and I genuinely fell for you baby… but recently, all these feelings have come up again and, so… I kissed him.” Matt admitted eyes wary.  
  
As quick as lightening, Evelyn’s hand shot out, slapping Matt’s cheek with such force that his whole head jerked to the side in recoil, the sound echoing out around the silent morning. “How could you!? Don’t… I’m no longer your baby, asshole. Have fun with the whore,” she sneered as she turned on her heel and stormed off, ignoring Matt’s calls for her to come back.  
  
Brian’s hand came up to cup over the mark on Matt’s cheek; his face displayed the words, emotions that he couldn’t express out loud. “We did the right thing, right?” He queried, glancing up at the visibly emotional Matt, “telling her?”  
  
“I don’t know, Bri,” Matt replied, eyes trained on the retreating figure down by the lake. Once she was out of sight, Matt faced Brian, his expression hard. “If – and only if – we get together… I’m not guaranteeing it, but, if we do…  _please_  don’t act like you did all those years ago. No flirting with others.”  
  
Brian’s heart clenched at the silent promise which rang throughout Matt’s words, his bottom lip had made its way in between his teeth as he nodded. “I won’t, I swear,” Brian promised.  
  
“I just don’t want to rush into things and fuck everything up,” Matt mumbled lowly, his eyes cast downwards, avoiding to look into Brian’s eyes knowing that if he did, all the walls that he had built up, would crumble into nothing.  
  
“Baby… it’s us. We’re fucked up, but we’ll take things slow okay?” Brian agreed, despite his head telling him that it was a stupid as fuck idea. Yet the dimples that dotted Matt’s cheeks had Brian realise that he made the right decision.  
  


* * *

  
  
Hours had passed and Evelyn still hadn’t returned. The gang were huddled together in the living room again, long abandoning their rooms in favour of their fort. Bodies entangled with each other’s, the closeness not worrying them- or more so everyone bar Matt who just about punched Zacky in the face for accidently brushing his foot over Brian’s crotch whilst trying to get comfortable. Everyone knew what happened between Matt and Brian due to an over-excited Zacky – high on leftover sugar sticks and marshmallows – blurting it out loud once the three had left the room.  
  
“Guys, seriously, where did Scott disappear off to? It’s been like, almost a whole day,” Brian asked, his eyes closed as Matt’s hand ran through his hair, untangling the knots from the soft locks.  
  
“As much as it pains to say it, Brian’s right,” Jimmy sighed dramatically. If it weren’t for his arms wrapped firm around Johnny’s figure, he’d have included over-exaggerated hand gestures, “We should look for her.” A collective murmur of agreement resonated around the room, the television was turned off as everyone got to their feet, stretching out their limbs, joints popping and groans were heard.  
  
“Where should we look at first?” Riley questioned, pulling on her hoodie that she had discarded in favour of the large duvet that she had curled up under like a kitten searching for safety.  
  
Flashlights were handed out to everyone, phones were turned on and everyone had the same look of concern. “I saw her last down by the lake,” Matt spoke up, his voice raspier as sleep threatened to take over him fully. Rubbing at his eyes, Matt felt Brian’s hand brush up against his ass as the raven-haired man came up to stand next to him.  
  
“Right, Jimmy and I will go check down at the boat shed, Riley and Zack can go check down near the lake and Brian and Matt, you guys go up near the woods… Find anything, and just send a group text, okay? If there’s no reception where you are, just yell or something,” Johnny asserted, his face set in a mask of determination which only had Jimmy’s whole stature melt against Johnny’s.  
  
“My baby’s so smart!” Jimmy wailed, his arms clutched tight around Johnny, lifting the shorter male up before he started to spin as if they were in some chick-flick, rom-com movie. “I’m so proud of you m’love!”  
  
“Tone down the lovesick puppy attitude, buddy. There was enough of that going around this morning,” Brian smirked, carefully moving so that he was hidden behind Matt’s body, knowing that Jimmy was smart enough not to go for him. Hesitantly, Jimmy nodded and dropped Johnny down onto his feet, instead settling on lacing his and Johnny’s finger’s together.  
  
Pair by pair, the group slowly made their way out of the house and out into the cool night. The air crisp, cutting into exposed skin as the wind howled. Tree branches dancing in the harsh wind as the open doors of the shed slammed up against the building and against the trees on either side. Riley pulled the hood up and over her head, shielding her face as best as she could, clicking on the flashlight, her and Zack begun to walk down the path to where the lake was. Gravel crunched under their feet, moving closer, Zack’s arm slipped around Riley’s shoulders, pulling her close to his side.  
  
“Hey, we’ll find her, okay?” Zack assured her, his voice soft and full of care and concern for her. She was his first – and for a while only – friend and ever since that day, their friendship has been nothing short of hilarious.  
  
“What if we can’t, Zee?” She sniffed, wiping her nose with her sleeve. Her green eyes flicking up and over to where Zack was, her stomach was clenched uncomfortably tight; sick with worry about the girl whom was like a sister to her.  
  
“Between the six of us, we’re bound to find her, promise.” Zack murmured, turning his head to press a soft kiss to her temple, her pulse throbbing against his pierced lips. “Worrying will only set you off, babe.” There were times when Zack refrained from his nerd-culture references and spoke like a regular human being, and that was usually when someone was upset. Those were situations which Riley was grateful for, she loved him, but he was too much sometimes.  
  
“Thanks, Zack. You’re the-” What she was about to say was abruptly cut off, her sentence floating, hanging in mid-air at who was spread out at the end of the path. Riley’s scream was high-pitched and blood-curdling, sobs racked through her tiny frame as she tried to rush forward, but the tattooed arm around her waist, prevented her from moving any further. Her legs kicked out and she clawed at Zack in desperation to get away.  
  
“Let me go, Zack!” Riley cried out, slumping against Zack’s body. There was no use, she wasn’t being let go any time soon. “Please,” She begged, tears streaming down her face. Zack just held onto her, his hand rubbing at her back, comforting her.  
  
“There’s nothing you can do, Riley.”


	7. Chapter Seven: Your Fault

The sound of Riley's scream permeated the silence which had consumed the area; which caused everyone to come running as fast as they could possibly manage. There, dangling from one of the multiple poles which were submerged in the water, just at the end of the pier, was Evelyn. Her face contorted in pain as her body hung limp. Blood stained her white-print shirt and had run down her legs. Like Riley, Matt sunk down to his knees as sobs overtook his usually calm composure. Guilt coursed through his body as did regret, not at ending things with her, but more so the fact of not chasing after her, and letting her walk off on her own.  
  
Brian knelt down next to him, trying his best to comfort Matt, his hand rubbed soothing circles into his back as he whispered a whole pile of shit into his ear, stuff that Matt would say to himself whenever he was upset about something.  
  
"This is your fault, Brian!" Riley screeched, pointing an accusatory finger towards Brian, her eyes wild, tormented with the image of her best friend, and knowing that had Brian had of not tried his luck with Matt, this wouldn't have happened. "You couldn't just wait to get your dick wet again, huh?"  
  
Brian kept his arms firm around Matt's figure, bringing the distraught man closer to him, "What the fuck do you mean by that, Riley? Matt was the one who kissed me. Yeah, I still love him, but I did  _nothing_  to sabotage his relationship. Get your head out of your ass and out of other people's business." He spat back, offense clouded his expression as he turned his attention down to Matt who had calmed down enough, but was still silently crying.  
  
"No, not when she's fucking DEAD! She's not coming back, asshole!"  
  
"Riley, c'mon hun, we'll get you inside... Hot chocolate?" Jimmy murmured his heart heavy at the loss of one of his close friends. Gripping Johnny's hand tight, Jimmy's free arm snaked around Riley's waist as he led her towards the house.  
  
Zacky was the only one who stayed behind with both Brian and Matt, partially to make sure that they were both okay and to see if that there was anything that could be done to help the pair. “Guys, I’m sorry for telling them, I shouldn’t have,” Zacky sighed, running a hand through his shaggy mop of black hair. “And, Brian, it’s not your fault.”  
  
“Yeah, you really should have kept your mouth shut. Matt obviously trusts you, what compelled him to tell you is beyond me,” Brian barked, shooting down anything that Zacky could or would have said in reply. "The least you can do is help me get him up into our room," he spoke softly, hating that his anger made him a resentful, cocky asshole.  
  
Brian had never been the one to let anger build up, but it wasn't until his mom left his dad that he realised just how shitty everyone was. Then, everything began to snowball, small things soon got on his nerves easily and to compensate for his new-found attitude, he just slowly started to shut everyone out; he built impregnable walls around himself, and they worked. For a good several years. There was still only one person who had managed to break into that prison and firmly remain there.  _Matthew fucking Sanders._  
  
Zacky nodded silently and slung one of Matt's arms around his shoulders, helping Brian lift Matt up onto his feet. Once he was upright, they slowly began to walk towards the house, his green eyes flickering over to Brian every now and then, making sure that he was okay. He tried to think of something to say, something that would comfort Brian, but he failed to come up with anything. His mouth opened and closed like a goldfish, trying to voice the words that Brian needed to hear.  
  
"Don't..." Brian breathed, "there's nothing that can be said, the sooner you realise that you can't help everyone, the better. Not everyone can be fixed, Zack. Plus... if I could, you wouldn't be able to." Brian murmured, his eyes glanced downwards towards Matt at the last part. "Thank you for even wanting to try though." He smiled the smallest of smiles before closing and locking the door to his and Matt's room behind him.  
  
Zacky let out the breath that he had been holding all the way inside, and instead decided to turn his attention to Riley and the others downstairs. Zack's footsteps were slow, cautious, careful; not wanting to disturb anyone if they're sleeping off the trauma that everyone had seen.  
  
Riley was curled up on the couch, blanket wrapped firm around her and the large bowl of spaghetti that Jimmy would have made for her. Her expression was blank, completely and utterly devoid of any emotions; even if she were feeling something, she wouldn't show it.  
  
Zacky walked over and sat down next to her, his arm slipping around her waist. He smiled slightly when Riley moved closer to him and leant her head on his chest, still eating her comfort food.  
  
After a moment of comfortable silence, Riley swallowed thickly and glanced up at Zack. She quickly cast her eyes downwards, watching her fork twirl in the masses of pasta still left in her bowl, "you don't think that it was  _her_... do you?" Riley mumbled, cursing herself silently at her stupidity at even considering that as a possibility.  
  
"I do. It's possible," Zacky sighed, her hand rubbing at her arm. "If it is her, then I have no fucking clue what she wants."


	8. Chapter Eight: Romance Me

Once the door had closed and the soft click of the lock being turned into place sounded around the room, Matt just about broke down. Guilt floored his body; it was doubled now since Brian was helping him, despite him crying over his ex. His hazel coloured irises were shining with the pooled tears as he looked in the general of where Brian was stood, silent. Sniffling, Matt held out his arms, like a child wanting to be comforted, told that everything would be okay, even if that wasn’t how it would turn out. A slight smile tugged on the corners of Matt’s lips as he watched Brian walk over, his was hoodie pulled off as he climbed up onto the bed next to him. Immediately, once Brian’s colourful arms were around him, he felt relaxed, comforted almost by the simple gesture. No words were said, nor did they really need to be as their actions transgressed what couldn’t be expressed into words.  
  
It took a half hour before Matt stopped crying completely, the tear tracks on his cheeks had dried and his eyes were rimmed red and puffy. Cocooned in Brian’s arms, head rested against his toned chest, Matt scooted closer. The whirlwind of emotions clouded his judgement, made him see the world around him in a different light, including Brian. The soft light from the lamps illuminated Brian’s face, highlighting his features. Shadows were casted due to the sharp jutted angles of his facial structure. And in that moment – to Matt – Brian had never looked more beautiful.  
  
Gently, Matt begun to rub Brian’s chest, he smiled at the fluttering of Brian’s eyelashes and that smile turned into a full blown grin once Brian had shut his eyes fully. Matt could see he and Brian working out this time, no bullshit like last time; just the pair, together.  
  
“Brian,” Matt whispered softly, his voice coming out in a breath. His lip had found its way between his teeth once he felt a deep mocha-coloured gaze firm on him. At the raised eyebrows, Matt swallowed the sizable amount of spit which had developed in that short amount of time. Matt could feel his palms sweat as he thought of exactly how to word what he wanted to say.  
  
“Yeah?” Brian asked warily, his arms tightened around Matt’s bulky frame, embracing him just that bit more. His thin lips pressed into a straight line at the prolonged silence which ensued them both, “Matty… baby… tell me what’s bothering you… Maybe I can help?”  
  
Matt’s heart soared at the affectionate nickname, and he knew that Brian was bound to be on the same page as he was. He didn’t want to take things slowly; they’d been apart for far too long to begin to worry about trivial things such as that. “I… Brian, I take back what I said,” Matt mumbled, his cheeks were tinged pink as he looked up at Brian, “I don’t want to take things slow… I want to be with you, I want to… sleep with you.”  
  
Shock crossed Brian’s expression briefly before it morphed into something else, Brian could feel his whole face heating up at the statement, and suddenly Matt’s skin felt that much hotter against his own, goose-bumps formed where Matt’s hand ran across lightly. “A-are you sure? Man, Ev-”  
  
Brian was cut off by Matt’s finger pressed against his lips, silencing him successfully, not really wanting to hear the rest of that sentence, “I’m more than sure, Brian… and please, don’t,” Matt sighed, but he knew that Brian would understand what he wanted to say. Brian nodded mutely, his expression portraying everything that he wanted to say.  
  
Matt moved his finger away, still chewing on his lip. “Matt… just kiss me.” Brian insisted, his hands smoothing down over Matt’s back, his eyes flickering down to Matt’s full lips, smirking gently when Matt’s tongue poked out to lick over his lips.  
  
Matt’s head tilted back and he leant up as Brian leant down, their lips pressing together in a sweet, yet passionate kiss. Hands begun to roam the expanse of muscle that was within their reach as the kiss got deepened. Brian gasped into the kiss at the feel of Matt cupping him through his boxers, his large hand started to palm gently causing Brian to pull away slightly from the kiss, his head leant back against the pillows.  
  
Brian knew that he should stop Matt, that sex a couple of hours after Evelyn’s death wasn’t the way to manage his grief, but Brian was too far gone to even consider voicing his opinion. Matt was hovered over Brian, his lips trailing kisses along Brian’s neck as he roughly squeezed Brian, loving the soft, breathy moans which were falling from Brian’s lips as easily as the heart would beat.  
  
Dipping his fingers into Brian’s underwear, Matt’s tongue licked a stripe down to Brian’s collarbone, blowing a stream of cool air over the wet skin as his hand enclosed around Brian’s shaft. Matt felt Brian’s flaccid cock twitch under his hand as he stroked him slowly, his hand tightening gently as it quickened slightly.  
  
“God, Matt… fuck… I don’t know how I can keep quiet,” Brian moaned against Matt’s lips, resisting the urge to buck his hips up into Matt’s hand. “S’good.”  
  
“You’re gonna have to manage then, aren’t you, babe?” Matt smirked, his teeth nipping at the skin on Brian’s neck, tongue soothing over the small bites that were littered over tanned flesh.  
  
Brian just nodded, unable to even put together a coherent sentence due to the arousal which had flooded his entire body, racing through his veins. It was like someone had struck a match to his body; the feelings were that intense. Too caught up in the pleasure which he was experiencing, that Brian hadn’t even realised that his boxers were across the other side of the room until Matt’s lips enclosed around the tip of his member; Matt’s tongue poked out to lap up the pre-cum that had already formed there. His hand still pumping away, wrist flicked ever-so-slightly as he slowly begun to take more of Brian into his mouth. It had been years since Matt last gave a blow-job to anyone, and he had forgotten just how big Brian really was.  
  
Brian’s tattooed fingers threaded through Matt’s short hair as the younger man's tongue probed at the base of his cock, as the rest of Matt's mouth followed, Matt could only deep-throat Brian for a mere second before his gag-reflex kicked in. Saliva pooled in Matt's mouth as his mouth and throat were stretched wide, Brian's hips thrusting into the warmth, driving his cock deeper down into Matt's throat. Pulling back and up slightly, Matt's lips tightened and his hand pumped faster, wanting to please the man slightly underneath him.  
  
Brian knew he was close, the spine-tingling sensations spread throughout his body like wild-fire, setting every nerve ending alight, and Brian's stomach muscles clenched in anticipation, toes-curled as Matt continued to suck on his dick. As if sensing that his orgasm was just within grasp, Matt started to suck harder than before, his tongue tracing along the protruding veins as he deep-throated again, tears sprang in the corners of his eyes as Matt kept from gagging. Glancing up at the writhing man, Matt moaned again, the vibrations ricocheting throughout Brian's body. Once a deep mocha colour is now a lust-blown black and within seconds of Brian closing his eyes, he came. His whole body arched up off the bed, his legs shaking as his orgasm ripped him apart. It had been months since Brian's last decent release, and this topped his very best.  
  
Come spilled out and over Matt's full lips as he pulled off Brian's cock, ropes of milk white mixed in with saliva that trailed behind, broke off and landed against Matt's chin. As Matt's tongue poked out to lick off Brian's secretion, he couldn't help but to compare Brian's taste with Evelyn's. While Evelyn's was slightly sweeter, Brian's was more salty and a little bitter, and if he were to be completely honest, he preferred the taste of Brian.  
  
Shaking his head mentally to rid himself of the thoughts which now plagued his mind, Matt started to take off the rest of Brian's clothes - which was just a tank top - and all of his, finally getting some relief as his own erection sprang free and slapped up against his stomach lightly. Matt's ego swelled as Brian's eyes ran along his length, tongue running along his bottom lip as he glanced up at Matt, the hazel-eyed man knowing exactly what the older man wanted. Reaching over, Matt hastily pulled open the top drawer where he stashed the condoms and bottle of lube that he chucked in there when they first arrived at the cabin, cursing when the entire contents spilled out over the wooden floor.  _At least he stifled his laughter,_  Matt thought as he picked up a couple of the packets and the bottle, cheeks tinged red once he emerged.  
  
"Relax, baby... It's not our first time, we've done this a hundred times," Brian murmured softly, his hand rubbing over Matt's colourful chest, and it was with his touch that Matt visibly relaxed, nodding slowly as he mulled over what was just said.  
  
Quirking his lips up into a smirk, Matt's hands managed to rip open the stubborn condom wrapper and sliding it down over his length, hissing when his fingers brushed over the rigid, sensitive skin. "Yeah but, this is the first time in years, Bri... What if I don't measure up to your impossibly high standards?" Matt asked, tongue poked out in concentration as he tried to pour the cool liquid onto the palm of his hand without squeezing too much, or - so help him - spill any.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, Matty. I've lowered the bar, just for you," Brian teased, smirking at the slight grin that he got in reply. Spreading his legs obscenely wide, Brian lied back against the mattress; eyes fluttering closed as Matt's large hands smoothed up the insides of his thighs, the light hairs standing on end as his whole body responded to Matt's touch. Brian's teeth clamped down onto his bottom lip as he felt Matt's thick finger enter him slowly. Moans fell from his lips in succession as Matt moved his finger in and out slowly, taking his time to explore, to thrust deep into Brian, just to feel. One soon became three and moans turned into erotic groans, light breaths and an arched back. Matt's fingers moving in a scissoring motion, occassionally curling against Brian's prostate, nudging the balloon of nerves hidden deep.  
  
After several minutes, Matt pulled out his fingers and grabbed the bottle of lube, pouring some more onto his hand so he could spread it over his dick. Whimpering at the pain in his groin, Matt finally lined his slick cock up to Brian's entrance. "Fuck me," Brian breathed heavily, his muscles relaxing, knowing that Matt was, by far, the biggest that he has ever had.  
  
With a hand pressed against the pillow next to Brian's head, and the other guiding his cock past the tight ring of muscle and deeper; Matt pushed slowly, taking his time knowing the pain would be intense for Brian. Matt was about half-way into Brian when the raven-haired man cried out, his whole lower half on fire as his hips tried to move away from the pain, despite being stretched just moments before.  
  
"Holy fucking shit! You're so much bigger than I remember," Brian groaned, eyes screwed shut as he tried to relax, tried to breathe through his nose, willing his ass to unclench. But, as Matt tried to pull out, to pour more lube onto his cock and start again, Brian's legs wrapped tight around Matt's waist, "don't go baby... just, gimme a moment." Brian mumbled and, after a couple of minutes, he finally nodded.  
  
Slower than before, Matt began to push his hips forward slightly. The feeling was euphoric and he had to bite down onto the pillow to prevent him from slamming into Brian's tight heat, the way that Brian felt around him had Matt already seeing stars. Once he was hilt-deep, Matt stopped to allow Brian to adjust, his moans coming out softly and quietly into the pillow.  
  
It was the moaned " _move_ " that had Matt thrust slowly, his hips pulling back only to slide right back into place; treating Brian like a porcelain doll, if he were to thrust that bit too hard, he was surely going to break. Brian's nails raked along Matt's back, his thighs tightening around Matt's waist, a non-verbal plea to thrust  _harder_ ,  _faster_ ; to have Matt slam into his ass and drive his body to new heights that he knew he had never been before.  
  
"Oh yes, fuck! Matt!" Brian moaned out into Matt's neck, his whole body was pressed up against Matt's as the younger man started to thrust just that bit harder, his hips moving faster and angled to find that place inside Brian that would have him unravel and come undone.  
  
Matt's arm slipped up under and around Brian's shoulder as the other gripped onto one of the thighs wrapped tight around his waist. Pulling out, Matt slammed back hard into Brian, smirking into Brian's ridiculously soft - now sweat drenched - hair when the brown-eyed man gasped in pleasure, the blunt head of Matt's cock pegging up against Brian's prostate over and over again. The harsh thrusts, deep and fast were directed straight into his prostate. That, coupled with his hand which was now stroking at his cock fast, in time with Matt's hips, and he was writhing, begging to have his release, to be able to come again.  
  
"God, Brian... Fuck!" Matt groaned, curse words that would make any trucker blush were falling from his lips as Brian clenched around him, milking his own orgasm out of him. His thrusts grew sloppily as Matt came closer to his release, but, still brushed up against Brian's prostate.  
  
Purposely, Brian clenched around him, his feet digging into the flesh of his backside, pushing Matt deeper into him; his slutty moans and the drag of nails along his back had Matt coming, moaning out Brian's name loud as he shot his seed well into Brian, which in turn, caused Brian to come messily against Matt's chest, decorating the colourful skin with white ropes, spurt after spurt until he was spent, collasping onto the bed with a relieved moan, pulling Matt with him; their lower halves still connected.  
  
"God, you're even better than I remembered."


	9. Cruelty

As Matt and Brian descended the stairs, remorse-filled faces, and tear-stained cheeks greeted them once they were both in the living room. Hand-in-hand they took a seat on the plush sofa, identical masks of confusion adorned their faces as they surveyed the room. Gone was Riley, nowhere to be seen. Brian looked around the room, thinking that maybe, she was simply upstairs in her room. But, there was something which made him think otherwise.  
  
“Where’s Riley?” Matt asked; his voice strained with difficulty, his mind automatically taking a turn for the worst, coming up with the most horrific scenarios possible. Once no one answered him – afraid of his reaction – he grew angry, Brian sensing the change in mood and the oncoming slaughter which would definitely happen, he placed a warm hand on his thigh, squeezing gently as he murmured things which he knew would calm Matt down. “Someone better have some fucking answers right now or so help me-”  
  
“Fucking go and Hulk out somewhere else, Matthew,” Zack sighed, his face contorted into multiple shades of pain, “we found Riley face down in the bath this morning…” He trailed off, silence overwhelming him as he tried not to cry, again. Apart from Matt, he was one of the closest to her, considering the brunette as his sister, and vice versa.  
  
“She’s not… surely she’s napping," Matt mumbled - despite the expressions on the other guys' face - he was just murmuring shit, not really believing half of what he was saying. "She can't be..." Matt shook his head from side-to-side, leaning to Brian's embrace, not reciprocating it, just wanting to be held.  
  
"If this is some cruel April Fools prank I'll slaughter you all myself," Brian spoke lowly, his long fingers running through Matt's hair, massaging the younger man's scalp, soothing him. He never once took his eyes off of Matt, but the group knew that he was being deadly serious.  
  
"Are you fucking insane, Haner? Did you not hear me? My best friend is fucking dead! This isn't a fucking joke, asshole!" Zacky was livid; his hands - clammed with his sweat - were shaking. "Think of others apart from yourself and your fucking bum-buddy!" Zacky snarled- he was like a caged beast. Stalking towards the front door, he wrenched it open and stormed out, slamming the wooden door shut behind him. The echo of the slam still bounded around the room.  
  
Johnny pressed his lips to Jimmy's softly before walking out after Zacky, knowing exactly how emotional the snake-bitten man gets. He decided it was best that he went, to talk Zacky down and calm him before he rid himself, like everyone else knew he'd be capable of doing now that Riley was gone.  
  
"Zack, you fucking idiot, come back here," Johnny called out, his short legs pumping as fast as they could, running after the dark figure that was Zacky, "I'm serious... I'll rethink our Supernatural season 9 marathon if you don't." It was that last statement which had Zack stop to slump against a tree-stump. Chuckling to himself, Johnny walked over to him, brush the excess debris off the log and sit down.  
  
Zacky just scoffed his tone slightly strained, but still playful, "you wouldn't even dare, Seward. You love me far too much to leave me to watch the sexual tension between Cas and Dean by my lonesome." A light punch was delivered to Johnny's shoulder before he went silent. Tears dancing along the lids of his eyes as he thought about Riley and Evelyn, both were innocent had nothing to do with anything. Unless... It was Matt. The thought had Zacky sit up-right, his face contorted into a mask of betrayal, hurt and anger.  
  
"What is it, Zee?" Johnny murmured, turning his head slightly to the right to properly look at him.  
Zacky's lip curled upward, disgust flooding his whole body, "it's all to do with Matt." Zacky spat, his arms folded tightly over his chest. He made a noise that sounded like a whine when Johnny began to protest. "Think about it! Evelyn was his girlfriend and when she found out about Matt and Brian, she was found dead. Then, Riley is his best friend! It's foolproof."  
  
"That's insane, Zack. Matt has nothing to do with this at all... there's something else which connects Riles and Ev. I don't know what, but there's something." Johnny replied softly, his hand resting on Zacky's shoulder, rubbing the joint soothingly.  
  
The tears overflowed and ran down Zacky's cheeks in tiny rivulets, the older man sniffling and wiping at his nose and eyes to stop them from falling. "So, what do you suggest we do?" He sobbed; his whole body was thrown into Johnny's as the former stained the surprised man's shirt.  
  
"We all stay together. The ex-tutor-now-physcho-killer is obviously targeting our group and our group alone for whatever reason. We just group up wherever we go... so that means no fucking fighting, numb-nuts."  
  
Zacky just sighed and nodded, knowing that Johnny was right, no matter how crazy that he sounded.  
  


* * *

"James, your fucking boyfriend has gone crazy!" Brian yelled from the closed bathroom door-way. After relieving his bladder, Brian pressed the smaller button on the top of the back of the toilet and the fly on his jeans was zipped up before he made his way over to the sink. "This whole 'you're all not to leave each other' nonsense is just that.... nonsense." He washed his hands with soap and water, feeling extremely uncomfortable that his best friends had to listen to him pee. Once he pulled open the door - which was unlocked upon the insistence of Johnny - Jimmy stumbled slightly as if his head were pressed up against the wood, listening. "Were you fucking- never mind." Brian mumbled, knowing better than to question Jimmy's antics.  
  
Scoffing, Jimmy tried to look deadly serious, but the grin which was tugging on the corners of his lips, gave it away. "Pfft... No... But you pee really loudly and by god, do you have a fucking bottle of water stashed in your pants or something, because you piss so much!"


	10. Chapter Ten: Patterns of Paranoia

The five men sat around in the living room, not saying a word. It wasn't as if they had run out of things to discuss about, it was just that they couldn't without repressing a sob which no-one really wanted to hear. The loss of both Riley and Evelyn had taken its toll most on Zacky. His face looked as if it had aged around 10 years, his forehead was creased with permanent wrinkles and his eyes were always glistened with unshed tears. The others tried to comfort him as best as they could, but it was no use; he shied away from any physical contact, and whenever Matt or Jimmy tried to say something, he'd just shut down, block his eyes and refuse to hear another word.

Johnny's hand was secured tightly in Jimmy's, his brown eyes sweeping over everyone occasionally and no and then would check that all of the locks were bolted. A lot of people took the mohawked man for granted, due to his quietness - when he wasn't drunk - and due to his age. Ever since they found a pole through Evelyn, an uneasy feeling had settled deep in the pit of his stomach- but of course, whenever he tried to voice his turmoils, he'd get ignored or shut down. Jimmy and Zacky were the only ones who listened.

Now, since the room was quiet, and both Matt's and Brian's egos weren't about to burst through the walls and any open crevices, Johnny thought it'd be the perfect time to speak up. "Guys... I need to say something... and this time, I need you all to listen to me." His voice was wary and soft, hoping that they'd shut up this time.

"Yeah sure, what's up, Johnny boy?" Brian asked, leaning against Matt further. Johnny faltered for a moment; a frown appeared on his face briefly at the concern which was laced through the tone of his voice.

Jimmy squeezed Johnny's hand a little, knowing what was going to be said would come back onto his boyfriend. But, the squeeze to Johnny was the reassurance that he needed to continue with his thought process. "I... I really don't have a good feeling about this whole fiasco. There's a pattern between Evelyn and Riley and I- oh for fuck sakes, Zachary it's not Matt!"

Matt glanced over at Johnny then at Zacky, a frown settling deep on his face at the younger man's words. "Wait, you think that it's something to do with me? How the fuck can you think that?" Just that last sentence alone had Zacky want to rethink his outlook on the whole situation, but the connection was blindingly obvious to anyone.

"Because, you broke up with Ev, she ran off then several hours later we found her dead. You and Riley were best friends..." Zack trailed off, knowing then just how wrong he'd been. There wasn't enough evidence to actually pin the blame on Matt. Both Brian and Matt looked incredulous, Jimmy looked tired and Johnny... Well, he looked just about murderous.

"Fucking shut up, Zack you're basing this on your goddamn emotions... Yes, Riley was your best friend... just as she was everyone else's... if you all would shut up and zip your fucking mouths for more than a second, I'll fucking tell you what I think it is," Johnny snapped, his eyes hard as he looked between the group, making sure that everyone got the message before he continued, "okay, so I have no idea as to why Ev was chosen first... but, Riley was next due to her being so emotionally overwhelmed with her death, and just how close that they were."

Brian nodded slowly, his face betraying the thoughts which had swarmed his head. "So... based on that, if what you're saying's right, then the next person will be-"

"Either Matt or Zack, yes."

Brian's whole demeanour just shattered, his body slumped as he leant into Matt more. He couldn't bear to lose Zack, let alone Matt. It was unfeasible, not wanted. Again, there was nothing which could be said which would ease the thick tension which had settled down amongst the group.

"I don't want to die," Zacky whispered, his green eyes had widened and his face had turned a lighter shade of pale. "I don't want Matt to die either." He added, still whispering in case the psycho-maniac could hear their conversation.

For once, Zacky didn't have a fandom metaphor, Jimmy was unusually quiet and unnervingly settled, Johnny was sombre, Matt wasn't stoic and Brian didn't have anything overly arrogant to say.

"We won't let that happen, Zee." Brian promised, his fingers gripped around Matt's bicep tightly, not wanting to let go- not even for a second in fear of losing the younger man now that they finally were together again.

Zack's head turned to Brian's, "how do you know that, Bri? How can you guarantee that Matt and I'll be safe? How can you be so fucking sure about it?" Brian was questioned to silence; he didn't have any witty retort that he could bite back with. That was the thing. He wasn't sure. He didn't know if anyone was safe and that's what scared him the most. "See? You're not even fucking sure yourself."

"Hey... Hey now. Fighting isn't going to solve anything." Jimmy cut in, "Zack's right, there's not much we can do... but there must be something. We can't just sit here and let her pick us off one by one."

"What can we do then, Jim?" Matt asked, looking over at his best friend. The others hummed their agreement, their gazes turned to the uncharacteristically angry man.

"Fight back."


	11. Chapter Eleven: She's Outside

The next day went by slowly, the guys all stuck together in everything that they done, to minimise the possibility of being singled out. It worked for a few hours, until the last two remaining couples had become increasingly tired with the whole thing. They weren't allowed to have an hour alone with each other, the moment that they tried, they'd get interrupted; Zacky's paranoia had hit a new high, the poor man was beyond petrified that he'd be next. He didn't have a partner to keep him safe; he was essentially- the odd man out. Easy pickings for her.

Zacky was constantly checking over his shoulder, making sure that the windows and doors were locked at least twice before he was able to hop into bed, he made sure that he was in the middle and that wherever he went; he at least had someone with him. He didn't want to be brutally murdered like Evelyn and Riley, but in saying that, at least he'd be with them. Zacky wasn't sure as to who was next, but the likelihood of it being him was so much higher than it was for Matt. He didn't know how he had come to that conclusion, but it seemed plausible to him.

"Zack! Just get into bed already," Brian groaned from where he was stood next to the light-switch, his fingers tapped against the plastic irritably, "You have checked about a million times, for fuck sake."

Whirling around from where he was at near the window, Zacky pointed a finger in Brian’s direction, his eyes narrowing dangerously. “Shut the fuck up, Haner. You don’t get to say such things, you’re not the one who she may get next. Even if you were, you’ve got brute-for-brains over there to protect you and vice versa,” he stated in a matter of fact tone, ignoring Matt’s indignant protest of Hey! “So let me do my business, asshole.”

With a sigh, Brian rolled his eyes and moved away from the switch in favour of crawling in next to where Matt was laying. For safety precautions, Matt slept towards the middle just in case. Despite Matt’s insistence that he really didn’t need too, he relented at just how Brian was pleading, and agreed just to get Brian off his back. Matt’s arms automatically reached out for Brian, curling around his slender body, pulling the older man towards him more.

“I swear to fucking god, if you two don’t cut it out I will fucking suffocate you in my sleep!” Zacky hollered out once he’d settled down in between Matt and Johnny. He’d angrily pulled up the large blanket up to settle around his neck, making sure that he was comfortable. “I don’t want to hear it,” he snapped, shooting down both men’s arguments in retaliation.

“Leave them alone, Zee,” Johnny piped up from where he was pressed against Jimmy’s chest. His tone was soft and understanding. “They’re a sort of new couple… You know how it is, so very hard to keep your hands off one another… It’s not as if they’re hurting anyone, dude.” Even he still struggled to keep his own hands off Jimmy, despite how long that they’ve been together for.

“Can it, shorty… The only reason I agreed to coming was so I didn’t have to fucking third wheel… and now, that’s exactly what I’m doing… it wasn’t as if I was planning on telling Riley how I –” Zacky trailed off, leaving that sentence unfinished, it was too heart-breaking for him to say out loud just as it was for him to have that thought running through his head. “And now… I can’t even do that, not unless I gather up some flowers and take them to where we buried her.”

Reaching over his boyfriend, Jimmy placed a warm hand on Zacky’s arm and squeezed gently. “We’ll take up some flowers tomorrow, okay, buddy? You can tell her and you can let out what’s currently eating away at you.” Jimmy spoke gently, promise ringing true through his words, letting go of Zacky’s arm when he nodded slowly.

Jimmy kept his – what he liked to call – serious face on for a few more seconds while an awkward, uncomfortable silence consumed the men, before he was all smiles, cackling cheerfully before launching across everyone, his limbs failing everywhere as he sprawled across over the top. Groans, grunts and strings of curses chorused up suddenly. Jimmy's maniacal laughter drowned out the protests, however.

"Get your fucking ass off me, James! Your fucking crotch is in my face!" Zacky shouted out, pounding his fists into Jimmy's back in an attempt to get the taller man off of him. "Seriously, Jimmy!"

"What, you'll geek out on me?" Jimmy lazily drawled with a roll of his eyes. Scoffing he just smirked when Zacky remained quiet, "Oh, does the walking reference have nothing to say to that? Why gents, we have a first here."

"Quit being a dick, babe," Johnny laughed, patting his hand against the back of Jimmy's thigh. "Now get off the guys, you'll hurt someone," he murmured, throwing his arms over Jimmy's legs which were casually lying across his stomach.

Groaning loud, Brian's eyes screwed shut. In the midst of Jimmy's haste to get off he'd copped a couple of fingers to his nose which irritated the piercing more, even when he'd just gotten used to the feeling of it not throbbing incessantly. "Motherfucker!" Brian hissed, dragging Matt up with him so he could go to the kitchen. Giggling like a gossiping school-girl, Jimmy cuddled up to his boyfriend, tangling their legs underneath the extremely comfortable duvet, which Jimmy was bound to take back with him when they left.

Zacky paled, but it wasn't Jimmy and Johnny making out next to him that it caused it. It was the figure that was behind the window. The features were too hard to make out due to it being pitch-black out, but when the figure came closer to the pane of glass, Zacky screamed. Getting to his feet quickly and moving well away from that window as was possible. Matt and Brian ran back into the room - abandoning the ice-pack in the kitchen - and Johnny and Jimmy broke apart to look over at the man who was freaking out.

Zacky's pulse had quickened significantly and his palms had clammed up with sweat. Grabbing whoever was closest to him, Zacky brought them down closer, his voice nothing above a whisper which Matt had to strain his ears to hear.

"She's outside."


End file.
